Não Há Ninguém Como Você
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Época de Natal. Um encontro muito especial para Sam e Dean. Talvez o melhor de suas vidas, apenas eles dois. Challenge Dezembro - Tema Natal do Fórum Need For Fic - Wincest


**Não há ninguém como você**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural - Wincest

Categoria: Challenge Dezembro/2009 – Tema Natal - Fórum Need For Fic - Missing Scene, Songfic (Scorpions – No one like you (um dos temas de Supernatural)

Advertências: Conteúdo adulto devido a temática homossexual e incestuosa.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Época de Natal e a alegria se espalha em enfeites, sorrisos e amizades. No coração dos irmãos Winchester, há um anseio, algo faltando, um amor pronto a brotar e dar frutos. Estão separados, mas irão se encontrar em breve. Talvez o encontro renda mais que presentes.

Disclaimer: Supernatural é obra inspirada de Eric Kripke e obviamente não é minha ou wincest seria o tema central. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta Reader: Akane Mitsuko (que segura minha mente para não virar livro) e Aria (sempre com ótimas idéias e uma forma particular de dizer melhor o que eu queria ter dito XD) – Sim, duas escorpianas... OMG

**Não há ninguém como você**

O Impala 67 vistoso, negro e talvez assustador corria pela estrada, de maneira um tanto perigosa. Tinha que chegar, precisava chegar. No banco de passageiro, apenas um pequeno embrulho. Não era nada grandioso, nem nada tão especial.

Exceto pelo fato de que Dean o havia feito para o irmão.

Um talismã antigo, para proteger seu querido irmão de tudo que pudesse. Bem queria que fosse assim. De qualquer maneira, fizera o melhor.

Maldita hora que havia discutido com ele acerca de tudo por que vinham passando. Depois que o corpo de seu irmão fora possuído por Meg teve plena consciência de que amava Sam de outra maneira.

Depois que quase tivera que matá-lo, soube que jamais poderia fazê-lo. E soube ainda muito melhor que...

- "Atenda o celular, Sammy, vamos!"

Tiveram que se separar para um pequeno trabalho e, agora... Bem, agora era véspera de Natal e estava longe da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

- "Dean?" A voz soou tensa e preocupada.

- "Onde você está? Já chegou ao motel?"

- "Ainda não, estou resolvendo algo..." Um som de risadinhas e gemidos.

- "Estou interrompendo?" O sangue de Dean acelerou. Uma onda insuportável de ciúme. – "Íamos passar a noite juntos, Sammy, mas se tem outros planos é só falar." Estava zangado e frustrado.

- "NÃO! Não é nada disso, Dean. Vamos, eu te encontro no motel, ok?"

O telefone ficou mudo e Dean suspirou, aborrecido. Ora, nunca dissera ao irmão o que realmente sentia. Havia mais de um ano que estavam trabalhando juntos e seu amor fraternal fora aos poucos substituído por um amor um tanto quanto menos inocente e tão forte quanto um tufão.

Estava louco por Sam. E não da maneira mais normal.

Ora, e o normal era passar a vida com encontrozinhos de uma hora, ou menos, com uma mulher qualquer? O que sentia por Sam excedia, em muito, qualquer noção de tempo, de sensação, de prazer, de...

Amava-o.

Pensar naquilo já o fazia ficar confuso, pensar naquilo o fazia feliz.

Tantos anos separados, a busca pelo pai, tantas coisas, experiências, vivências, mulheres...

Não era como se Dean não curtisse o sexo feminino, é que ao descobrir o que sentia por Sam tudo mudara de perspectiva. Não podia comparar coisas diferentes, não conseguiria comparar, jamais, seu lindo Sam a qualquer mulher existente.

Porque Sam era lindo. Em qualquer acepção. Era um homem fisicamente bonito, com um grande coração e uma grande inteligência. Amava-o.

Dean suspirou e pegou o pequeno embrulho com carinho. Não era muito, não tinham lá (sugestão: tanto) dinheiro sobrando, mas era algo que vinha de seu coração. Passara horas fazendo aquilo e não tinha sido fácil dado sua falta de delicadeza para algo tão pequeno.

- "Será que se eu pedir o Sammy de Natal, Papai Noel me dá?" Dean sorriu e continuou seu caminho.

Enquanto isso, num bar qualquer, Sam tentava se livrar do assédio insano de duas garotas que o tinham achado parecido com Zac Efron... (nota no fim da fic)

Em defesa das meninas, elas estavam muito, mas muito bêbadas. Sam usou seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho desgarrado da mudança para se afastar delas e suspirou. Droga, onde iria arrumar uma boa carona? Talvez pudesse fazer alguma maluquice e conseguir dinheiro, pois havia gasto tudo que tinha comprando algo para Dean.

Não era lá grande coisa, admitia, mas achava que ele ia gostar. Apertou o embrulho quadrado e bem feito contra o peito e sorriu. Difícil foi arrumar a pequena placa gravada com o nome deles dois. Dean ficaria feliz com as pulseiras de couro trançado? Talvez sim, talvez não, só queria dar algo a ele que ficasse sempre com ele, fosse fácil de levar e...

Sam suspirou sentindo a noite bater fria no seu rosto, sem conseguir não sorrir ao pensar no abraço caloroso, confortante e que transmitia tanta segurança.

O abraço de Dean.

O sorriso de Dean.

A sensação de segurança que só sentia com Dean.

- "Deus, hoje é véspera de Natal, por favor me ouça, proteja o Dean, para sempre, de qualquer coisa. Eu o amo. Desculpe se não é bem uma declaração muito normal, mas minha vida não era grande coisa antes de estar com ele. Não sei ao certo o que sinto, ou talvez eu saiba, mas não é algo que eu possa falar alto e no meio de uma oração."

Sam corou após falar tais palavras e outro sorriso, completamente bobo, surgiu em sua face. Andou por algumas quadras, observando os enfeites, os sorrisos, vendo crianças brincando, vendo famílias se reunindo.

Sua família era Dean. Seu pai também era o que havia de mais importante, mas... O amor imenso, intenso e sem lógica que batia em seu peito era para Dean.

Até mesmo quando seu irmão o chamava de bitch, ele não ligava. Não era importante. O que era importante era saber que apenas Dean podia chamá-lo assim e somente ele, Sam, podia responder com um jerk e um sorriso.

Avistou um táxi caindo aos pedaços e conversou com o motorista, falando sobre para onde precisava ir, que precisava ver seu irmão.

- "Ora, hoje é véspera de Natal, minha família está longe, então vou levar você para a sua." O motorista falou calmamente e Sam entrou no táxi.

Dean deixava sua mente vagar entre várias lembranças da infância, da adolescência, das ausências do pai e do seu cuidado com Sam.

- "Bitch!" Falou alto e riu. Estava feliz apenas pelo fato de que Sam existia. Nem sabia muito bem por que dera tal apelido ao irmão e, ao mesmo tempo, pensou que se tivesse que pensar em amar loucamente alguém, sua resposta sempre seria Sam.

Não se importava, nem um pouco, que ele não fosse uma bem fornida garota. Não amava o corpo de Sam.

Amava Sam.

Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart

Menina, faz muito tempo que nós fomos separados

Much too long for a man who needs love

Tempo demais para um homem que precisa de amor

I miss you since I've been away

Eu sinto falta de você desde que eu estive fora

O mais velho dos Winchester olhava os pequenos flocos de neve começando a cair. Teriam neve! Seria divertido. Talvez pudessem apenas esquecer aquelas loucuras todas de suas vidas e ter um bom e tranquilo Natal. Riu levemente ao pensar em Sam bêbado e desmaiado em seus braços. Ah, a primeira vez que o ensinara a beber... Tudo bem que Sam tinha apenas dezesseis anos, mas poxa vida, se já tinha idade para dirigir, já tinha idade para beber!

Embora seu irmão por vezes parecesse ser apenas um garoto.

E outras vezes...

A maturidade de Sam demorara um tanto, Dean havia feito questão disso. Tentou o máximo possível deixá-lo ser inocente, só mais um pouco, sempre mais um pouco. Pena que não durara tanto, embora já tivesse superado a sensação de que era responsável por aquilo também. Era a vida que eles tinham, não havia nada a fazer.

Ensinara muito do que sabia para Sam. Admirava a inteligência absurda que o irmão tinha, gostava de vê-lo pesquisar, de ouvir a voz dele quando estavam enfurnados em alguma caçada.

Pisou no acelerador, numa vontade inexplicável de vencer o tempo e o espaço. Queria Sammy... Muito...

E não ficava mais fácil se separarem. Muito pelo contrário. Cada vez que seu irmão saía de seu campo visual, sentia um vazio nada administrável.

Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone

Querida, não era fácil deixar você sozinha

It's getting harder each time that I go

Está ficando mais difícil a cada vez que eu vou

If I had the choice, I would stay

Se eu tivesse escolha, eu ficaria

Dean sabia que por vezes iriam ficar separados. Só que gostaria muito que fosse o mínimo possível. Sentia falta do irmão ao seu lado no Impala. Sentia falta das reclamações dele e do jeito como ele pronunciava seu nome, com uma entonação que ninguém mais conseguia ter.

Sem falar que o rosto cheio de dúvidas do irmão em algumas situações era simplesmente adorável.

O maior problema era manter todo aquele sentimento bem escondido dentro de seu coração. Já vira Sam com garotas, ele tinha um jeito desprotegido de ser que parecia enlouquecer as mulheres.

Quem era ele, logo Dean Winchester, para condenar seu irmão a uma culpa tão gigantesca como a que sentia agora?

Se bem que, depois de matar não sabia nem mais quantos fazendo seu trabalho, já nem tinha certeza que era culpado de alguma coisa.

Pensar em Sam simplesmente fervia seu coração e gostava da sensação. Mesmo que jamais fosse correspondido, mesmo que fossem apenas sonhos idiotas de um coração apaixonado, gostava da sensação.

There's no one like you

Não há ninguém como você

I can't wait for the nights with you

Eu não posso esperar pelas noites com você

I imagine the things we'll do

Eu imagino as coisas que nós faremos

I just wanna be loved by you

Eu só queria ser amado por você

Sam alugou o melhor quarto possível. Não era lá grande coisa, mas era um lugar limpo e com bela decoração do lado de fora. Não havia muito em que pensar, apenas queria estar com Dean.

Estava meio sem graça, pois não tinha mais nenhum quarto com cama de solteiro e aquela cama imensa, de casal, parecia lhe dizer que algo mudaria naquela noite... Ficou arrepiado ao pensar em Dean...

Sorriu bobamente e achou que poderia melhorar aquilo. Tirou a carteira do bolso e contou os poucos dólares. Talvez...

Telefonou para a recepção e pediu algumas indicações. Saiu correndo pela rua como um menino em busca do seu primeiro Natal. Achou algumas lojas ainda abertas, passava pouco das sete da noite. Muitos comerciantes só fechariam após as dez horas.

Andou para cima e para baixo, com um sorriso muito além de idiota no rosto. Sentia-se tão livre naquele dia! Sentia-se fazendo algo para Dean. Sentia-se tão importante para o irmão! Chegou com alguns embrulhos e começou a arrumar tudo.

Um pequeno pinheiro, nada muito glamouroso, não importava. Peru assado, pequeno mas com um cheiro apetitoso. Até mesmo rabanadas. Não eram muitas, mas para duas pessoas, o que mais precisariam? Deixou tudo arrumado e decidiu ir tomar um bom banho.

No one like you

Ninguém como você

I can't wait for the nights with you

Eu não posso esperar pelas noites com você

I imagine the things we'll do

Eu imagino as coisas que nós faremos

I just wanna be loved by you

Eu só queria ser amado por você

Um impala negro tocando rock pesado estacionou e um sorridente Dean Winchester desceu parecendo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

E era como se sentia.

Não havia nenhum caso pendente no momento, nenhuma ameaça iminente. Que fosse apenas por aquela noite, não importava. Bateu na porta do quarto que Sam cuidara de informar o número por mensagem no celular e esperou.

Franziu o cenho ao não ouvir resposta e bateu novamente.

Nada.

Com um longo suspiro olhou em torno. Se ele já lhe dera o número do quarto, deveria estar ali, não?

Preocupou-se se algo acontecera. Sacou o celular do bolso e ligou. Ao ouvir o toque dentro do quarto, chamando sem parar, não titubeou e derrubou a porta gritando o nome do irmão.

Foi quando o brilho de luzes coloridas num minúsculo pinheiro num canto e o cheiro gostoso de rabanadas e peru assado o fizeram ter vertigem...

Parecia tão especial... Tão... Sammy. Seu irmão caçula tinha a capacidade de fazer aquilo, tornar um momento qualquer em algo muito especial.

Uma pequena mesa, com toalha xadrez, dois pratos, tudo muito simples, mas...

- "Ei, Dean? Que foi?" Sam saiu do banheiro vendo o irmão parado no meio do quarto com ar atarantado.

- "Você não respondia, fiquei preocupado." Dean voltou e tentou fechar a porta o melhor que podia, o vento frio e a pouca neve caindo lá fora... Olhou para Sam apenas de toalha na cintura e mordeu os lábios. Seus pensamentos não eram nada condizentes com o Natal.

Girl, there are really no words strong enough

Menina, realmente não há palavra forte o suficiente

To describe all my longing for love

Para descrever todos os meus desejos de amor

I don't want my feelings restrained

Eu não quero meus sentimentos contidos

- "Dean..." Um sorriso no rosto do mais novo. – "Você é exagerado pra cacete, sabia?"

- "Não reclame, por que você reclama tanto? Hum, isso parece bom, estou com fome." Dean olhou para as rabanadas e já foi pegando uma, todo feliz.

- "Você sempre está com fome, Dean. Vou me vestir. Ah, tem uma coisa para você, está no pé do pinheirinho." Sam pegou uma outra calça jeans clara e sem pudor nenhum tirou a toalha.

- "Você cresceu, Sammy." Quem disse que Dean tirara os olhos do irmão? Ele tinha um grande corpo, certamente. Olhou para a cama de casal e sua mente trabalhou velozmente, imaginando Sam deitado naquela cama, nu, com um monte de açúcar de rabanada espalhado naquele peitoral majestoso e... Engoliu em seco e se concentrou em pegar o embrulho. Abriu-o.

- "Agora que você notou? Andei malhando também." Sam respondeu com um ar sorridente, gostava de despertar a admiração do irmão. – "Pelo menos isso você admira em mim, ou não?" Fez graça dobrando o braço e exibindo o bíceps vitaminado. – "Gostou do que fiz pra você?"

- "Admiro muitas coisas em você. Muitas mesmo. Nossa, Sam, é lindo. Obrigado! Você é muito especial para mim." Era o mais perto de dizer que o amava incondicionalmente que Dean conseguia? Colocou as pulseiras no pulso e sentiu-se tão feliz.

- "Deixe disso. O irmão admirável sempre foi você. Ao menos do ponto de vista do papai. Está boa a rabanada? Comprei tudo que tinham, já era tarde quando eu fui arrumar tudo pra você e..." Sam pigarreou, sem graça, enquanto vestia a calça comprida e olhou para seus pés. – "Para nós."

Ooh, babe, I just need you like never before

Ooh, querida, eu só preciso de você como nunca

Just imagine you'd come through this door

Só imagino que você passaria por esta porta

You'd take all my sorrow away

Você mandaria toda minha tristeza embora

Nunca Sam parecera tão inocente e adorável quanto naquele momento. Dean mordeu os lábios e chegou perto dele. O cheiro de banho tomado, a presença marcante. – "Também tenho algo para você." Estendeu o pacote para o irmão e este não aguentou, rasgou tudo e o pingente brilhou nas luzes coloridas.

- "Para sempre proteger você, Sammy. Eu sempre vou proteger você, de qualquer coisa." Havia tanta sinceridade na voz e nos olhares de Dean.

Sam colocou o presente e sorriu. – "Não perde a mania de querer me proteger? Eu cresci, Dean."

- "Nós crescemos, Sam, nem tão juntos quanto eu gostaria, mas acho que tivemos bons momentos. Ora, sem mais frases cheias de açúcar, vem cá." Abraçou-o. Com força. Não se importava que o mais novo estivesse sem camisa, tanto melhor. Podia sentir o bater do coração dele contra seu peito. Fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro que mais parecia um gemido.

- "Uhm... Dean... E-eu..." Sam estava completamente envolvido no abraço do mais velho.

- "Que foi?" Dean não se afastou, não conseguia. Não podia mais, não ia suportar mais.

- "Realmente gostou do seu presente?" Sam tentou se afastar dele, sem muita convicção e por fim soltou um longo suspiro e abraçou-o com firmeza, descansando a cabeça no ombro forte de Dean. Estava entregando os pontos, que se danasse tudo. Era Natal! Será que não podia ter um bendito Natal com quem amava? Amava demais...

Apesar das alturas discrepantes, algo que sempre chamara a atenção de Sam eram os ombros largos e fortes do mais velho. Sempre se sentia seguro e amparado nos braços dele. Podia correr para Dean a hora que fosse e aqueles braços o faziam sentir-se bem, imediatamente.

- "Estou abraçando o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar em toda a minha porra de vida." Dean afastou um pouco o corpo, sem desfazer o abraço e encarou Sam. – "Cara, tem noção do quanto eu amo você?" Dean sentiu uma leve umidade nos olhos. Estava emocionado e sentia-se um garoto na frente do primeiro amor.

Sam era seu primeiro amor.

Tomava tento de que seria o único amor. Não se sentia capaz de amar mais ninguém com tal intensidade. E, sendo bem sincero consigo mesmo, nem queria tentar. Finalmente dizia o que sentia, abertamente. Esperava que Sam entendesse direito.

There's no one like you

Não há ninguém como você

I can't wait for the nights with you

Eu não posso esperar pelas noites com você

I imagine the things we'll do

Eu imagino as coisas que nós faremos

I just wanna be loved by you

Eu só queria ser amado por você

- "Sou seu presente?" Um sorriso tão meigo no rosto de Sam.

- "Sim, Sam, você é. Acho que sempre foi."

- "O que será que vão pensar?" Sam enfiou a mão por debaixo da camisa de Dean e sorriu mais quando o menor apenas se aconchegou nele.

É, Sam entendera. Daquele jeito como sempre se entendiam, sem palavras extras.

- "Que o amor existe? Que eu te amo? Que não ligo pra mais nada desde que você esteja comigo?" Havia tanta sinceridade, tanta intensidade nas palavras de Dean...

- "Gostaria de cometer uma loucura comigo?" Sam sussurrou amorosamente nos ouvidos do irmão. Não precisavam explicar nada um ao outro. Sam compreendia. Entendia perfeitamente. Amava Dean. E era amado por ele.

- "Todas que quiser, Sam."

Afastaram-se por alguns momentos. Sam andou até a porta e trancou-a. Fechou as cortinas, diminuiu a luz. – "Ainda bem que pegamos um quarto com cama de casal..." Sorriu meio avermelhado para Dean.

- "Eu te amo." Foi a resposta urgente de Dean. Seu coração explodia de afeto, ternura, amor, paixão, desejo.

- "Dean..." Sam falou com a voz estrangulada de emoção.

- "Está com medo?" Dean simplesmente caminhava de maneira felina e sensual até Sam. Foi retirando tudo que houvesse no caminho entre a pele de ambos.

Sapatos de um lado, jaqueta, camisa, cinto, calças...

- "Está se despindo para mim?" Sam não era um menininho, há muito tempo. Um olhar com malícia devorava o corpo nu do outro. Ah, como Dean era bonito. Aquelas pintas bonitas na pele mais clara.

- "Gosta?" Dean parou com os braços cruzados à frente do outro, não vestia mais nada, nem ligava para isso.

- "Muito..." Sam sentiu sua própria calça ficar justa demais e sem cortar o contato visual, tirou-a, chutando longe. – "Muito mesmo."

No one like you

Ninguém como você

I can't wait for the nights with you

Eu não posso esperar pelas noites com você

I imagine the things we'll do

Eu imagino as coisas que nós faremos

I just wanna be loved by you

Eu só queria ser amado por você

- "Vai ficar só olhando?" Dean provocou passando a língua pelos lábios.

- "Não é sempre você quem quer resolver tudo? O que toma a iniciativa? O machão?" Sam riu enquanto o abraçava novamente, sentindo seu corpo encaixar no do outro como se sempre tivessem feito aquilo.

- "Hoje não, Sam. Hoje eu só quero você. Como vai ser, não me importa, decididamente não me importa." Dean mirou os olhos do outro e inclinou o rosto, tocando a boca macia, num início de beijo.

Chamas arderam no corpo de ambos. Calor, paixão, harmonia, desejo.

Quase quebraram a cama quando se atiraram em cima dela. Quase acordaram todos os vizinhos de quarto com seus gemidos multiplicados. Quase morreram de prazer nos braços um do outro.

Ninguém no mundo jamais seria como eles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota: Há uma entrevista do Jared onde ele fala que foi confundido com Zac Efron, não resisti fazer isso com o Sam. XD E, bem, NEED FOR FIC RULEZ!


End file.
